27-03-1978
by twilight-hp123
Summary: A James, el día de su cumpleaños jamas le había parecido tan increíblemente irrelevante en su vida. Y es que con la muerte de un padre, uno en lo que menos piensa es en cuantos regalos recibió este año. Imagen: Aaron Johnson.


**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece es el plot que están a punto de leer, eso es todo. El resto, a la reina J. K. Rowling. Sigo enojada con vos por esos comentarios de Ron y Hermione, pero mi amor por vos no va a acabar.**

¡Hola a todos! Acá vengo con un nuevo fic de James y Lily (que raro). Se suponía que iba a ser para el cumple del susodicho, pero entre escribirlo, editarlo y hacer que alguien lo leyera para saber si estaba en condiciones de publicarlo, se me fue el tiempo. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

En fin. Terminó siendo mas angustioso de lo que había planeado. Bah, no. Desde el principio se me había ocurrido ésta idea, y otra mas feliz (que también voy a escribir y publicar), así que no. Siempre supe que seria así, perdonen jajaj. Rated M por el vocabulario.

Los quiero, y espero que les guste.

Pd: Este fic está escrito en castellano argentino. Eso puede llevar a no entender palabras o jergas. En cualquier caso, pregunten si no entienden. Siempre voy a responderles.

Pd 1: No es del todo canon. A los que no les agrada eso, están advertidos.

Sin nada mas que decir, adiós.

* * *

James Potter siempre había sido un fan de los cumpleaños. Más aún si era el suyo propio.

Desde pequeño, y viniendo de una familia donde estaban forrados en galleons, James se había despertado cada mañana del 27 de marzo con decenas de regalos a los pies de su cama, acompañados con cartas de felicitación y saludos.

Pero a pesar de que ese 27 no había comenzado muy diferente, James se encontró a sí mismo, deseando que todo el asunto pasara de una vez por todas.

Cumplía 17 años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y ese año se graduaría del colegio. Pero aunque debería haber estado extasiado, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba deseando salir y aligerar el ambiente de miedo, un estado prácticamente constante en Hogwarts esos días, con la excusa de su cumpleaños.

El año pasado no habría tenido problemas. Pero ahora todo era muy diferente porque el día anterior, su padre había sido asesinado por Voldemort. Ese día al terminar de desayunar, subiría a la oficina de Dumbledore, su director, e iría en red flu a su casa con su madre.

Ésta había intentado que, al menos por hoy, se quedara con sus amigos. Que intentara disfrutar. Pero James o cualquier otra persona, se hubiese dado cuenta que el tono de la mujer era una máscara de dolor y que necesitaba estar con su hijo. James sabía que tanto su madre como su ahora fallecido padre, eran ya viejos. Y a pesar que los magos vivían un poco más que los muggles y sus padres no se veían tan maltrechos a sus 60 años, sabía que la situación le había quitado a su madre, mínimo, 10 años de vida.

Reticente a siquiera levantarse de la cama, James ignoro los regalos, tarjetas y sobres de algunas de las chicas del colegio. Reconociendo las letras, se sabía casi de memoria lo que dirían dentro en las cartas. Dejó que un montoncito de dulces que cayera a piso al mover las frazadas y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Sus amigos y compañeros de cuarto no se encontraban, por lo que supuso que estarían desayunando. Esperaba con todo el corazón que no le estuvieron preparando ningún saludo sorpresa ni nada por el estilo, ya que se enojaría, se sentiría muy mal y luego culpable por no haber correspondido a su intención. Pero sus amigos lo conocían, y si alguien más habría preparado algo para él, ellos lo habrían disuadido de llevarlo a cabo.

Solo esperaba que Lily no estuviera enfadada con él. Mientras se quitaba el piyama y la ropa interior para meterse a la ducha, recordó como el día anterior habían estado charlando tan animadamente en medio del pasillo, hasta que entro por la ventana del tercer piso la lechuza que tenían en casa. Había sido algo muy extraño ya que las lechuzas o te esperan en tu cuarto, o te dan el correo por la mañana, y no en el medio de la tarde en los corredores del castillo.

Parecía urgente.

O al menos ese había sido el comentario que había hecho la chica. Éste le sonrió, se encogió de hombros y dejo que la lechuza de le posara el brazo derecho. Agarro la carta y cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo para entregarle alguna golosina, la pálida traslúcida de Lily se le adelanto. En su palma abierta, tenía unas Grageas Bertie Bott de pasta de maní y menta las cuales la lechuza se comió rápidamente, le picoteo un dedo en agradecimiento y echo a volar.

James la había mirado, sonriente:

- ¿Bertie Bott? ¿A una lechuza? ¿Cómo sabías que-?

- A la mía les encantan y siempre tengo porque son mis preferidas. - Diciendo esto, saco del bolsillo de su capa un paquete pequeño pero lleno de grageas de los sabores más ricos...

- Dejame adivinar, ¿chocolate?

- Acertado.

- Jaja bueno, gracias.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa radiante y James se quedó embobado observándola. Llevaban saliendo dos preciosos meses, pero todavía no podía creer su suerte.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio que venía de parte de su madre. Rompió el sello y abrió la carta. Solo unas pocas palabras estaban escritas en la caligrafía de Dorea Potter.

Aun así, todo su mundo se puso patas arriba en los dos segundos que tardo en leerla y en esos que siguieron al releerla tres veces más.

-¿James? -pregunto Lily, que le había posado una mano en el hombro. Él había levantado la cabeza y mirado sin rastro del embelesamiento de hacía unos momentos. Tenía el rostro desencajado, y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía más hermoso. Porque no era el rostro de un niño, era la expresión de un hombre.

- Debo irme.- Había respondido, quitándose la mano de la chica de encima, mas bruscamente de lo que fue su intención. Pero no quería que lo tocara nadie. No podía ser tocado. Ahora en la ducha y pasado el shock del día anterior, se arrepentía de ello. No había querido hacerla sentir mal, y de hecho añoraba el calor de su palma en su hombro. Añoraba un abrazo suyo, pero no podría verla. No quería retrasarse.

Luego de leer la carta, se había dado vuelta justo para chocarse con un niño de tercero que venía corriendo en su dirección. Lo ayudo a levantarse, pero salió disparado como una flecha hacia la oficina del director. Luego se enteró que el niño había sido llamado por el hombre.

Al llegar y entrar por la rustica puerta de madera, el profesor lo hizo tomar asiento frente a su enorme escritorio repleto de papeles y plumas de colores. Fawkes, su fénix, se acicalaba desde lo alto de una estantería y de vez en cuando se detenía para mirar al anciano mago. El profesor Dumbledore espero a ver si James decía algo, pero el joven permaneció en silencio, por lo que procedió a contarle lo sucedido. Su madre solo había escrito que Charlus Potter había fallecido, pero no decía como ni porque. El director le explico que su padre había sido llamado a una misión de emergencia y como Jefe del departamento de Aurors no podía ignorar el llamado aunque estuviera en su día libre. Resulto ser un masivo ataque de mortÍfagos, en donde el mismo Voldemort había participado. Dumbledore no le dijo lo valiente que había sido su padre ni que sentía su pérdida, pero sí lo miro con una mirada de profundo amor y compasión. Había sido muy raro, ya que a pesar que siempre se había llevado muy bien con el hombre, nunca había mostrado tales gestos de empatía con James. James le había pedido al director el permiso para partir a su casa, pero por solicitud de su madre, solo podría irse con ella el día siguiente. Aun así, había podido hablar con ella a través de la red flu- Así, la mujer le comunicó como serían los planes para el día siguiente. James solo hablo para preguntarle a Dorea como se encontraba con una expresión muerta en el rostro.

- Hijo, estas en shock todavía, pero sabes que podes contar conmigo.

- Si mamá. Me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

- Bueno. Nos vemos, cielo.

James saco la cabeza de la chimenea, dio un monótono saludo al director y salió dirigido a la sala común de Gryffindor. No escuchaba nada, como si tuviera los oídos tapados y solo oyera el sonido de manera superficial y no su significado. Vio a Peter y a Sirius en la sala común sentados y quietos, mirando el suelo. Se había dado cuenta que lo habían estado esperando, pero no dio muestras de detenerse. También vio a Lily, sentada en una esquina sobre el piso y con las piernas cruzadas. A pesar del poco interés por sus alrededores, James no había podido evitar notar el ceño algo fruncido de la chica y como sus ojos volaban hacia él en pura preocupación. Aun así, no se acercó, algo que James agradeció ya que la habría ignorado completamente y no quería lidiar con que lo tocara de nuevo.

Subió a su dormitorio donde el cuarto y último merodeador lo esperaba sentado en el baúl de su cama que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Remus Lupin tenía el pelo despeinado, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. No miraba hacia al frente cuando James entro, sino que tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y se sostenía la frente con las manos. Pero al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, levanto la vista.

James la dejo abierta al entrar. Había notado que Sirius y Peter subían detrás de él en silencio.

El joven comenzó a caminar y se habría dirigido al baño para estar unos minutos a solas antes de decirles las noticias, si el cuerpo de Remus no lo hubiese interceptado para envolverlo en un abrazo. Automáticamente, se hecho hacia atrás, para correrse, pero su amigo lo apretó más haciéndole imposible deshacerse del enlace. No lo parecía, pero tenía la fuerza de un lobo.

James lucho unos segundos más, antes de rendirse a la pena y responder al abrazo de su amigo que lo sostuvo mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire y las convulsiones movían a Remus, pero este no aflojo el agarre. De hecho se les sumaron los otros chicos.

Podía notar a Sirius llorando en silencio a su derecha y a Peter luchando para no derrumbarse él también a las lágrimas. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron y James vio en Remus el soporte más increíble que jamás hubiese imaginado. Lo había mirado con un amor comparable al del director, y a pesar de que veía su tristeza, tenía la cara recompuesta. Sabía que si mostraba lo que sentía, se iban a derrumbar todos de nuevo y no iba a haber quien los consolase.

James noto las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos y el dolor en su mirada, pero se lo agradeció eternamente. Sus padres estaban al tanto de que Remus era un hombre lobo, y su padre siempre había sido genial respecto a ese tema, al igual que Dorea. James sabía cuánto Remus lo quería, pero vio que lloraba por él, no por la pérdida personal.

En el caso de Sirius era al revés. Los padres de James lo habían prácticamente adoptado desde cuarto año y cuando se había ido a mudar con ellos, solo le dieron la bienvenida y le dijeron que ordenara su cuarto, ya que ahora que iba a vivir ahí, no podría dejarlo más hecho un desastre. Charlus había sido el padre de Sirius. Ese que no lo echaba, ni lo ignoraba o lo golpeaba. Ese que lo escuchaba, le daba consejos, y lo retaba cuando debía. Había sido su única figura paterna y su muerte estaba haciendo estragos tanto en él, como en James.

Sirius miro a su amigo con los ojos rojos, sorprendentemente apuesto, y le dio un abrazo que solo un hermano llorando a un mismo padre podría dar. Fue notablemente más corto que el que de Remus, pero no menos intenso.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio habían sentado en el piso donde habían estado parados, y se quedaron callados. Finalmente, James les comunico lo que pasaría al día siguiente y se enteró que su madre había mandado una carta a todos ellos. Al parecer, McGonagall había ido a buscar a Sirius para que vaya al despacho de Dumbledore, pero este le pidió que se disculpase con el director, ya que iría en busca de James.

Y ahí se encontraba él ahora. Saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, gotas de agua en la espalda y pelo goteando al suelo. Cumpliendo 17 años de vida y con un padre muerto.

Se vistió de manera automática, se puso los antojos negros de carey cuadrados, y bajo al comedor. A su alrededor, la gente lo felicitaba por su cumpleaños, pero como siempre en Hogwarts, la noticia de su padre había volado, por lo que eran discretos. Incluso algunos se acercaron a decirle cuanto lamentaban su perdida.

James odiaba todas las miradas de pena que le echaba el completo cuerpo estudiantil, pero sabía que no podían evitarlo. Además, iba a estar recibiendo esas miradas por las próximas semanas y al menos algunas veces más por el resto de su vida.

Solo algunos sonrían con malicia al verlo pasar. James rogaba por que le dijeran algo. Lo que sea que le diera la excusa para ir y fundir en trompadas a esos imbéciles cómplices. Pero el chico no tuvo tanta suerte y siguió su camino.

Entro al gran comedor y se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Sus amigos estaban comiendo el desayuno en silencio y cuando vio que su plato se llenaba rápidamente con su comida favorita, como les sucedía a todos estudiantes al cumplir años, se lamentó de no poder disfrutar su desayuno ya que esas papas se veían deliciosas. Comió sin saborear y cuando llego el momento de las clases, los cuatro chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Pasaron a través de la multitud de alumnos que empezaban su día y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

James noto una mirada verde que lo seguía desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para voltear y mirarla.

El poco equipaje que había hecho con Sirius ya se encontraba a un lado de la enorme chimenea del director con éste parado a un lado, esperándolos. En silencio, ambos adolescentes se despidieron de Peter y Remus con un abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. Se dieron vuelta, saludaron al director con un movimiento de la cabeza y, primero Sirius luego él, tomaron un puñado del polvo que había en un cuenco rosado sobre la chimenea, y se quemaron en las llamas verdes hacia la mansión de los Potter.

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde su cumpleaños y James se sentía más niño que nunca. Gritaba en las noches y tenía pesadillas en las que su padre quería decirle algo muy importante antes de ser alcanzado por una brillante luz verde. Se despertaba sobresaltado y sudado, para luego volver a tumbarse en la cama y no dormirse más por el resto de la noche.

En esta ocasión directamente no había dormido nada. Al día siguiente se celebraría el funeral de su padre y a la mañana temprano llegarían Peter y Remus a su casa para desayunar y acompañarlos a todos en la ceremonia.

James se quedó tumbado boca arriba con las manos en el pecho y la mente en blanco, incapaz de sentir nada. Hoy iba a ser diferente. Esa noche no iba a intentar llorar como lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores. Nunca funcionaba de todos modos y siempre terminaba durmiéndose para despertarse a la madrugada entre sudor y sabanas revueltas.

No, ese día iba a ver a su padre, muerto en un ataúd. Y no quería fingir nada. Si iba a sentir algo, seria verdadero. En el funeral iría gente a mostrar sus condolencias. Amigos de sus padres, compañeros de trabajo. Iban a dar discursos. Incluso Dumbledore estaría ese día en su cementerio privado.

Observo como el cuarto aclaraba sin darse cuenta ni interesarle el paso del tiempo.

Despego la mirada del techo solo cuando oyó el sonido de los pasos de su madre que se dirigían a su cuarto. Escucho como golpeaba la puerta, abría una rendija y con solo su voz filtrándose por la ranura dijo:

- Hijo, es momento de levantarse. Los chicos llegan en una hora.

Su madre sabía que no había dormido nada. James lo supo porque ella probablemente tampoco habría pegado un ojo. La única diferencia era que su madre no dormía casi nada hace días.

Tumbado en la cama, el chico recordó como había pasado el día de su cumpleaños.

Había vuelto a casa con Sirius y su madre los había abrazado a ambos muy fuerte. Ellos la contuvieron ya que su frágil cuerpo se agitaba y aunque los chicos sabían que intentaba contenerse, no lo estaba logrando demasiado bien.

- Está bien mamá, ya estamos acá. –Le había dicho James, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Dorea Potter era pequeña y James mucho más alto. Hasta Lily, que era de altura media pasaba a su madre. La chica los había visitado las vacaciones de verano pasado y James, que la había molestado desde que se habían hecho amigos con que hasta su madre era más alta que ella, tuvo que tragarse las palabras.

El joven mago había llegado a alcanzar a su padre, un hombre alto y fornido, a pesar de su gran edad. Así que con gran facilidad, dejo que sus brazos cubrieran a la mujer que lloraba silenciosamente.

Sirius y él contuvieron a Dorea y en silencio esperaron a que se calmara.

Finalmente, la mujer se apartó de los jóvenes los miro y sonriéndole con tristeza, le dijo a James:

- Lamento muchísimo que tu cumpleaños haya quedado empañado de esta manera.

- No es nada,

- Sí, si lo es. Tenerte a vos fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, y quiero celebrarlo con mis dos hijos. –Dijo la mujer, y les acaricio las mejillas a ambos jóvenes para luego tomarle la mano izquierda a James.

Éste estaba reticente, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Sirius, lo disuadió de decirle que no a la mujer. En cambio asintió.

- Está bien, mamá. Como vos quieras.

La mujer sonrió de una manera que se le iluminó la cara y llamo a la elfa doméstica.

- Susy, hoy tomate el día libre con nosotros, ¿quieres? Vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de James.

- Señora, ¿está segura? No es problema, quiero limpiar y...

- La casa esta impecable como siempre, querida. De eso no te preocupes. Quiero que estemos todos hoy. Al menos un rato.

- Bueno, no se...

- Si Susy, quedate con nosotros que tenes que descansar un poco de tanto trabajo. -la interrumpió Sirius, sonriendo con esa mascara de alegría que sabía ponerse tan fácilmente.

- Esta bien. Pero yo cocin-

- Nada de eso. Hoy cocino yo. Necesito estar ocupada en algo...- al decir la última parte de la frase, a Dorea se le quebró un poco la voz e inconscientemente apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de James que se la sostuvo entre la suya.

La mañana había pasado rápidamente. Era un cumpleaños que James jamás olvidaría, pero no exactamente por su diversión.

Los cuatro habían hecho cosas que el chico no hacía desde que era pequeño, como jugar a los Gobstones con su madre o dibujar formas con las varitas mientras charlaban. Eso estuvo entretenido porque Sirius queriendo levantar el ánimo, empezó a hacer formas obscenas, a lo que James se sumó. Así hicieron reír a carcajadas a Dorea, parte también por los bufidos ofendidos que soltaba Susy.

Cuando su madre les dejo que hagan la suya, les dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla a cada uno para luego decirles que los amaba.

- Vayan, salgan un rato. Yo voy a preparar la cena. Y no Susy, no me podes ayudar.

- Ai, pero señora-

- Nada de peros. Ahora, ustedes dos, no los quiero ver en la casa hasta las 8. Dale, salgan.

La mansión Potter se ubicaba en Cornwall cerca de la costa, por lo que James bajo junto con Sirius a la playa. Al llegar, se quedaron un rato en silencio. Era una tarde ventosa y el mar rugía con las olas chocando contra las rocas. James no se hubiese cuenta que Sirius estaba llorando, si no hubiera volteado a verlo. No hacia ningún sonido, solo miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. James deseaba poder sentirse así. Poder llorar. El único momento en el que había podido descargarse, fue esa mañana cuando Remus lo abrazo... pero ahora se sentía vacío. Como si no pudiera expresar nada. No podía negar que eso no lo alarmaba. Más aun, viendo a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, Sirius Black derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Él, aquel que nunca bajaba la máscara de indiferencia. Y a veces ni con James...´

Verlo llorar, algo que solo vio la noche que su amigo toco la puerta de su casa para pedir un lugar donde quedarse, era realmente extraño. Aun así, no dijo nada, solo se acercó de costado, aun mirando las olas, le poso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó suavemente.

Sirius hizo un pequeño reconocimiento del tacto de su amigo con un sobresalto en el lugar donde lo había tocado, pero no dijo ni movió nada más.

Se quedaron allí, parados y en silencio. A veces decían algún comentario sobre algún recuerdo de Charlus, su padre, pero esa conversación no duraba mucho. Era más que nada una de miradas y gestos. Sabían lo que cada uno sentía, y sabían que era lo que cada uno necesitaba, así que simplemente se callaron, y vieron caer el sol.

Cuando el cielo estaba poniéndose casa vez más naranja, Sirius volteo a verlo por primera vez en horas y dijo que volvería a la casa.

- Me estoy cagando de frio.

- Claro, yo me voy a quedar un rato más.

Sin decir nada, Sirius asintió con la cabeza, le despeino más el cabello negro y subió hacia el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

James agradeció que no le preguntara nada. Su amigo sabía que necesitaba su momento a solas.

De hecho, era la primera vez que estaba solo desde esa mañana. Ni siquiera cuando recibió la noticia había estado solo. Lily se encontraba con él.

Oh, Lily. Realmente no se quería preocupar por ella, pero no pudo evitar el remordimiento de haberla dejado tan colgada. Sabía que era idiota sentirse así. ¡Mierda, su viejo acababa de morir! ¡No podía estar pensando en si una chica estaba o no enojada con el!

Ni siquiera aunque fuese su novia y la joven por la que había estado colgado tres años.

Y aun así la, en esas circunstancias pequeña, parte de su cuerpo que siempre estaba pendiente de ella se preguntaba en cómo se encontraba. Más allá si estaba o no enojada con él, le preocupaba como se sentía. Esperaba no haberla inquietado demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para Lily en ese momento. No tenía tiempo para nada.

A medida que pensaba eso, comenzó a subirle una furia que hubiera sido capaz de asustarlo si no hubiese sentido el alivio de al menos sentir algo. Su alivio se pasó rápidamente, ya que la furia lo absorbió todo.

Estaba enojado. Con su padre. Con Voldemort. Con esos malditos mortÍfagos que estaban con ese maniático. Odiaba ser parte de esa maldita elite de sangre pura. Odiaba a Lily Evans por hacerlo pensar en ella cuando su padre había muerto. Odiaba que éste hubiera fallecido. Era injusto. La vida era una mierda y no quería saber nada con nadie. Odiaba el hecho de que tendría que entrar a su maldita casa de niño rico y poner buena cara porque si no haría sentir peor a su madre.

James comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando estas cosas hasta que empezó a patear la arena con furia y ojos cerrados. Patear rocas y caracoles. Pateaba el agua salada de la orilla, haciendo que salpicara y lo mojara, llenándole de gotas los anteojos. Pero no le importo, porque siguió pateando y levantando la voz mientras insultaba al mundo y a todos. Finalmente sus insultos se convirtieron en gruñidos y sus gruñidos en un gran grito de frustración, que a su vez lo hizo caer de rodillas en la arena mojada con las olas chocándole contra las piernas.

Finalmente aquella frustración termino en lo único que podría haber terminado. Lágrimas. Pero lágrimas de furia y decepción. No del tipo que él buscaba. Pero no le importó.

James se tapó la cara con las manos y dejo que las lágrimas le mojaran las palmas mientras se le calmaba la respiración. No había notado lo hiperventilado que se había puesto hasta que comenzaron a bajarle las pulsaciones.

- ¡Señor Potter! -La voz de Susy se arrastró hacia él con el viento de la costa que cada vez estaba más helado.

James se estremeció al escuchar aquel llamado, pero logro levantarse.

Se restregó los ojos con los brazos, pero hasta ahí llego su esfuerzo por arreglarse.

Subió y se encontró a la elfina que, al verlo, agrando los ojos con horror. Corrió hacia él y como si quisiera abrazarlo completamente, moviendo los brazos a su alrededor como buscando el lugar perfecto por donde hacerlo.

- ¿Señor, que paso? ¡Está todo mojado! Y sucio... va a tener que cambiarse y ducharse antes de encontrarse con su madre. No se preocupe, yo lo voy a cubrir. No sería la primera vez, eh.

James sonrió.

- Claro Susy, muchas gracias.

- Me alegro que sonría señor. Aunque no me alegro para nada de su pinta. ¡Muévase, rápido!

Con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, James negó la cabeza pero se apresuró. Susy podrá será una criatura pequeña y ya entrada en años y él un adolescente lleno de fuerza, y agilidad, pero eso no le impediría a la elfa ponerse de un humor solo comparable al de su madre que haría obedecer hasta al más rebelde.

Susy lo hizo entrar por el patio trasero que era el lugar más cerca a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su cuarto. Mientras este subía, la elfina le hizo cerrar los ojos para que no viese nada de lo que tenía preparado su madre.

Avisándole a Dorea que James estaba en su cuarto y que saldría en unos momentos, Susy dejo que el chico entrara en el baño.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió con unos simples jeans, remera de manga corta y salió para encontrarse con los demás.

Cuando bajo al comedor, vio la mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel de los colores de Gryffindor. Incluso había un león en el medio que rugía mudamente y movía la cabeza. Una enorme torta de chocolate y frutilla se encontraba en el medio de la misma y, rodeándola, había snacks de todo tipo.

Sentados y esperándolo se encontraban Susy; su madre, que se había cambiado y estaba muy hermosa; Sirius, con la máscara puesta de nuevo; y para su sorpresa, Remus y Peter.

James tomo asiento al lado de su madre y trato de ignorar cuanto espacio había en la mesa sin la silla de su padre. Rápidamente, Dorea dirigió la conversación de la cena, que consistió en pizza. Un platillo demasiado sencillo para una madre con un exquisito don para la cocina. La mujer tenía la mala suerte de que una de las comidas preferidas de su hijo fuese algo tan simple y poco desafiante como aquello, pero Dorea se las arregló para hacerlas de múltiples sabores y texturas. Todos comieron, riéndose de cosas que habían pasado en el colegio, y comentarios de los chicos. Remus y Peter le contaron que habían llegado unos segundos antes de que él bajara. Su madre los había invitado a cenar, pero tendrían que volver al castillo esa noche porque no podrían saltarse las clases a diferencia de Sirius y él que tenían tiempo casi ilimitado por la situación especial.

Finalmente llegó el momento de la torta. La luz se apagó y la señora Potter con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer diecisiete velas rojas, las que se ubicaron en perfecta posición y se encendieron solas. Cantaron la versión de Remus del feliz cumpleaños, que incluida tonos sarcásticos y algunos insultos obscenos, para que finalmente James terminara soplando las velas.

Cuando estaban todas apagadas, y los demás aplaudiendo, su madre lo abrazo y le susurro:

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo. Te amo.

Separándose de su madre y mirándola mientras las luces se volvían a encender el chico dijo:

- Yo a vos, Ma.

- ¡Momento de regalos! -Exclamo Sirius extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados y pegándole un manotazo a Remus en medio de la cara, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- Ya, ya. No grite señor Black. -Dijo Susy, que también lo tenía a un lado y se tapaba la oreja derecha con una mano.

Todos se sentaron con los paquetes esperando a poder entregárselos a su amigo.

El primero fue Peter, que era el que lo tenía más cerca.

- Toma, espero que te sirva. -Dijo, extendiéndole un rectángulo forrado de amarillo.

James le sonrió, y sin poder evitar la emoción, arranco el papel para encontrase con un kit completísimo para, no solo limpiar la escoba, si no que venía con una loción para frotar las pajillas de ésta y que pueda ir más ágil y velozmente.

Rápidamente y como siempre que había algo que estuviera relacionado con el Quidditch, James blandió una gran sonrisa a su amigo y lo abrazo dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

- ¡Wow, Pete! ¡Sí que te luciste! ¡Muchísimas gracias amigo!

- Sí, bueno. Estoy haciendo mi contribución para que ganemos la copa este año.

- Vaya, que desinteresado lo tuyo, eh.

Ambos rieron y con James dándole un último agradecimiento, fue el turno de Sirius, que le dejo enfrente una cajita forrada con la sección de chistes del diario "El Profeta". Era también rectangular alargada hacia los costados y no muy grande ni pesada. Cuando James la agito, escucho como algo dentro se movía, como si llevara más de una cosa.

- Me da miedo esto, Sirius. - dijo riendo James

Dorea observo a su amigo con una mirada de aviso

- Más te vale que no sea nada obsceno, señorito...

Sonidos de papel siendo rotos y las carcajadas de su hijo, tanto como las de Peter y Remus hicieron que la mujer volteara a ver el regalo de Black.

- Tarde - dijo James entre risas.

- Ya sabe cómo soy, Dorea. No puedo evitarlo. -Dijo Sirius mirando con picardía a la mujer, que con una mano en la frente, negaba la cabeza y sin darse cuenta, sonreía.

Mientras tanto, James sostenía en su mano agitada por las risas, una cajita de preservativos sabor chocolate.

- Ey, James, escuche que el chocolate es el dulce preferido de la pelirroja.

- Por merlín, Sirius jajjajaja- respondió James, que dejo la cajita a un lado.

Remus fue el siguiente, entregándole a su amigo dos paquetes: uno grande, cuadrado y finito, y el otro rectangular y ancho.

James abrió el rectangular y vio que era su película preferida en video: El padrino.

- ¡Wow! ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! ¡Merlín, es genial!

- ¿Un video? -pregunto Sirius, pero fue ignorado por los demás que se juntaron alrededor de James a ver la cinta VHS.

- Sé que es tu favorita, y la única que viste, así que pensé que te gustaría... -dijo Remus, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Y me encanta. No creo que el otro regalo le gane a este...

- Chicos... es un video. ¡James, es un video! - volvió a hablar Sirius, y esta vez llevando la atención hacia él

- ¿Y? -pregunto su amigo, sin tener idea de lo que halaba, con la película aun en la mano

- Ah, pero ustedes son unos genios, eh.

- ¿Que pasa Sirius? -pregunto Remus hastiado y rodando los ojos.

- James, nos tenes donde ver eso ¿Enserio no te diste cuenta? –respondió Sirius, señalando la película con una mano.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala, finalmente interrumpido por los insultos de tanto Remus como de James, siguiendo de las carcajadas de Sirius.

Remus miro a James muy avergonzado

- Perdona, James. Te juro que no me di cuenta. Si queres lo cambio por otra cosa o…

Pero James lo corto y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

- No te preocupes, ya voy a conseguirme un reproductor. El regalo me lo quedo, es genial, enserio

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro

Y sonriéndole, James le palmeo el hombro y procedió a abrir el otro paquete con las risas de Sirius aun en sonando de fondo.

- Callate, Canuto. Al menos a mí regalo lo puede usar.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo? Y de hecho no, no puede usarlo, porque no tiene donde. Ya vas a ver como el mío va a darle más satisfacción que el tuyo, te lo aseguro. ¿No, James?

Este levanto la mirada del paquete apenas abierto, y con el ceño fruncido, pregunto en tono ofendido:

- ¿Que queres decir con eso de que solo puedo usar tu regalo, Lunático?

Remus estaba a punto de aclararse, pero Sirius lo interrumpió riéndose:

- JAJA me temo que se refería que no tenes ninguna chance de usarlos, amigo mío

- ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió Remus.

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡No!

-¡Siii!

- ¡CHICOS! -exclamaron Susy y Dorea al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero callaron de inmediato.

- Perdón. -Murmuraron en voz baja.

James aun miraba receloso a Remus, pero se volvió a concentrar en el papel plateado brillante que sostenía aun en las manos, y al que arranco fácilmente.

El chico se quedó mirando el regalo con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Finalmente, una sonrisa le ilumino la cara y dijo:

- Creo que este pudo ganarle al anterior. Definitivamente.

Entre sus dos manos, sostenía una disco vinilo de Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon.

- ¿Al menos tenes donde escuchar esto? -Pregunto Remus, dudoso.

- Oh, sí. -dijo James, aun admirando su disco.

Dejándolo delicadamente sobre la mesa, atrapo a su desprevenido amigo en un abrazo

- Muchísimas gracias, Remus.

- Jaja, de nada, Cornamenta.

Cuando se separaron, Susy se acercó a James y muy tímidamente saco de su delantal rosado, una libreta que parecía hecha a mano roja y colores de la familia Potter.

- Este se lo hice yo, señor. Es un cuaderno infinito. Lo hechice para que jamás se le acaben las páginas. También puede hacer que se clone para compartirlo con alguien y así comunicarse desde la distancia. Uno escribe algo en el cuaderno, y a la otra persona le aparece, así permitiéndole responder de inmediato.

James agarro el cuaderno que era bastante pesado y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, este vibro, convirtiéndose en dos del mismo color y tamaño.

El joven miro a su elfina, que lo observaba para ver su reacción, se agacho y la hundió en un abrazo de oso que casi la ahoga.

- Es increíble, Susy, muchísimas gracias.

- De—nada, señor.

James la soltó y sonrió al verla volver a su asiento.

Su madre lo miro y le dijo:

- Vas a tener que esperar para el tuyo, jovencito

- ¿Eh? No. ¿Porque?

- Aún no está listo.

James pareció decepcionado por un segundo, pero con un encogimiento de hombros, se lo sacudió enseguida.

Comieron la torta y cuando la elfina y su madre se levantaron para irse, Dorea miro a Remus y Peter diciendo:

- Se pueden quedar hasta las 12, luego de vuelta al colegio ustedes dos.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y esperaron a que las mujeres desaparecieran, para transportarse a los cómodos sillones del living.

Cruzaron las puertas abiertas que separaban éste del comedor y se sentaron cerca del gran hogar, que se encendió en cuanto se acomodaron.

El fuego brillante era la única luz en la elegante sala blanca decorada con cortinas de seda color crema, ventanas amplias y retratos con recuerdos.

Se quedaron en silencio por primera vez en la noche.

- ¿Cómo están? -susurro Peter, mirando al fuego.

James no respondió, pero Sirius si

- No sé cómo vamos a poder con todo más adelante. Hoy no fue nada.

Las últimas palabras de su amigo resonaron en la cabeza de James. Tenía razón. Hoy fue pan comido, comparado con los días que vendrían.

- Solo espero poder volver al colegio pronto. -dijo James.

Peter lo miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Por?

- No sé cómo voy a lidiar los días que vienen; estando en esta casa... con mamá y todas estas cosas de papá alrededor.

Otro silencio más tenso se hizo entre los cuatro amigos.

Sirius se restregó la cara con las manos y se sostuvo el mentón mientras apoyaba el brazo derecho en la rodilla.

- Tu mamá... Tenemos que estar para Dorea. -dijo Sirius

- Lo sé. -respondió James.

Después de ese comentario, Remus cambio el tema diciéndole a su amigo que no le moverían los regalos de su cama, pero que si había chocolates, no prometía nada.

Eso ayudo a levantar un poco el ambiente de conversación y pasaron la última hora que les quedaban hablando de nada en particular.

Finalmente, el reloj dorado sobre de la chimenea marco las 12 y unas llamas verdes brillaron en el hogar.

- Vaya, tu madre sí que nos quiere en tu casa, eh -dijo Peter sonriendo.

Él y Remus saludaron con sendos abrazos a sus amigos, y uno por uno se fue en la chimenea, exclamando su destino. En cuanto Remus desapareció entre las llamas verdosas, el fuego se apagó por completo; segunda orden e indicación de la señora Potter para que James y Sirius se vayan a acostar.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron a oscuras, con solo la luz de afuera filtrada por las cortinas del living.

Esta vez hablaron del señor Potter.

Contaron cosas que les había dicho a cada uno, consejos, momentos graciosos, anécdotas que aunque ya se las supieran, decirlas de nuevo les traía paz.

Pasaron unas horas así, hasta que decidieron subir. No sea que vayan a alargar su suerte y que Dorea bajara y los viera aun allí.

Subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido y al llegar al cuarto de Sirius, el primero del pasillo, se saludaron con la mano y este entró cerrando la puerta con un clic.

James camino un poco más, pasando delante de cuadros de arte y fotos en movimiento de él con su familia que intento ignorar.

El joven suspiro al llegar a su habitación, el camino se le había hecho más largo que de costumbre. Entro y cerró la puerta tras sí. Se arrojó a la cama y se quedó dormido sin quitarse la ropa ni lavarse los dientes. Esa noche, sería la última que tendría en los futuros días, y probablemente meses, en soñar sin sueños.

Con esos recuerdos todavía flotando en su mente, James se levantó e hizo todo lo que debía de manera automática. Se bañó, seco y vistió con el pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos y camisa blanca, sin pensar. Bajo las escaleras de manera lenta y sin prisas. Cuando llego a la cocina, su madre ya estaba completamente arreglada y maquillada, con su vestido elegante negro y zapatos de taco chino haciendo juego. Se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, tostadas con dulce, te y café, pero se volteó al escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de su hijo contra el piso de cerámica blanco y negro.

En cuanto lo vio ahí parado, rígido y serio, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos con un trapo seco y se acercó lentamente hacia James, mirándolo de arriba abajo hasta que finalmente se detuvo a un metro de distancia. Los pequeños tacos de sus zapatos resonaron sobre los ruidos de la tetera y cafetera, pero ella simplemente le prestaba atención a él. James observo como poco a poco, se le humedecían los ojos a su madre. Mientras más lo miraba parado allí, más brillantes se ponían.

- Estas tan apuesto. Creciste tanto... ya sos mayor de edad y... sos tan parecido a tu padre.

Al hablar, la voz le tembló, hasta que finalmente en la última palabra se le quebró por completo y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

James se apresuró a acercarse y envolverla en un abrazo.

- Ma, tranquila.

- Perdona, hijo. Es que hoy es un día extraño, y solo desearía estar con él, ¿sabes?

- Sé que sí. Yo también, mamá.

James le acaricio varias veces la espalda a su madre, hasta que ésta se enderezo, se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y forzó una sonrisa.

- Anda al comedor, que ya vamos a desayunar.

En ese instante, se escuchó el timbre. James oyó los pies de Susy trotar hacia la puerta para abrirla antes que nadie, una costumbre de las veces en las que James o Sirius de pequeños competían con ella para ver quien llegaba primero.

El chico salió de la cocina y se sentó en la mesa redonda con el mantel blanco de puntilla. Observo como unas quince tostadas de pan blanco y negro aparecían en una bandeja plateada al centro de la misma, junto con mermeladas, quesos y dulces varios. Arrastrando los pies, Sirius entro en el comedor y tomo asiento a su lado. Estaba vestido como él, pero ya llevaba el saco y la corbata negra puestos, a diferencia de James que todavía llevaba los tres botones superiores de su camisa sin abrochar, y tenía la corbata, también negra, desatada alrededor del cuello.

Susy entro justo cuando la señora Potter salía de la cocina y se sentaba en el lado izquierdo de su hijo. Llevaba un delantal y boina negros y tenía la expresión que parecían sentir todos en aquella casa: cansancio.

- Ya llegaron, señora.

Dorea le sonrió débilmente y dijo con voz suave:

- Hacelos pasar, Su. Y gracias.

- Enseguida.

Susy salió del comedor. Las enormes puertas blancas y altas que lo separaban del living, usualmente abiertas, se encontraban cerradas. Por lo que cuando la elfina abrió una para poder pasar al otro lado, se coló por la rendija una voz femenina que James conocía muy bien.

- -lin, Remus, sos increíble.

- Lo intento.

- Ese comentario fue muy Sirius

- Sí, me siento algo sucio...

Inmediatamente, James se congelo sosteniendo a mitad de camino la taza de té que se le había llenado mágicamente de un líquido rojizo. Sin escuchar como Susy les indicaba a los invitados que pasaran, el joven apoyo el brebaje sobre el platito de porcelana azul de bordes dorados. Lo hizo con demasiada brusquedad, provocando un pequeño derrame sobre el mantel blanco y un ruido estruendoso que logro sacar de Sirius un quejido adormilado. Su madre lo miro con curiosidad y diversión. Rápidamente, las manos de James volaron hacia los botones de su camisa, los cuales abrocho rápidamente y luego a su corbata, armando un nudo algo descuidado pero finalmente hecho. La fuerza de hábito hizo que llevara su mano derecha hacia su cabello negro para despeinárselo, pero antes de que tocara algún mechón, Lily, Peter, Remus y Susy, entraron por las puertas que se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, se creó un silencio al que Remus y Peter rompieron saludando a la señora Potter y a Sirius, al mismo tiempo creando un poco de movimiento que le permitió a James ver como Lily aún permanecía quieta cerca de la puerta. Lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada dulce en sus ojos verdes.

James no lograba comprender como era posible que esa chica pudiese estar hermosa incluso vestida de la forma más simple posible. Tenía puesto un vestido básico negro de cuello cerrado y mangas hasta el hueso saliente de los hombros. Era hasta apenas la mitad de las rodillas, y llevaba en los pies unos zapatos parecidos a los de su madre del mismo color. El pelo rojo oscuro estaba peinado de forma que su cara estuviese a la vista. Los mechones delanteros en los que James siempre enredaba los dedos y con los que le hacía bigotes pelirrojos, se encontraban abrochados hacia atrás en pequeñas vueltas. Aun así, uno pequeño se le escapaba del agarre, enmarcándole su pómulo derecho. No tenía más maquillaje que el de las pestañas y apenas un poco de color rojo sobre sus labios.

James registro esto en dos segundos y noto como la chica se dejaba observar, al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba a él.

Finalmente, los chicos terminaron con los saludos, dando lugar a que Lily se acercara a la mesa para abrazar y besar en la mejilla a Dorea, que le sonrió con agradecimiento:

- Gracias por venir, querida. -Dijo la mujer.

- No, por favor. Nada que agradecer.

La chica se movió hacia Sirius, al que también abrazo, pero luego no pudo despegarse ya que este la zamarreaba de un lado a otro en un abrazo de oso

- Estas demasiado linda pelirroja. ¿Sabes que es un funeral, no? A mi James le va a dar un mini ataque.

- Callate, soquete. Y soltame que me estas despeinando. -dijo Lily entre risitas.

Sirius dejo de moverla, para alejarla y tomarla de los hombros:

- Se te extraña, prefecta. Te las voy a hacer pagar por eso.

- Ai, shush. –Respondió ella, dándole un manotón en el pecho del chico y moviéndose hacia James, que se había levantado del asiento y estaba volteado hacia ella.

Lily se acercó y esta vez fue ella la que le dio al chico un abrazo de oso, comparable al que Sirius le acababa de dar.

Dando un respingo, todavía no se sentía cómodo de ser tocado, James deslizo las manos por la espalda de la chica, correspondiendo con el gesto débilmente y dejo que lo sostuviera entre sus delgados brazos.

La cabeza de Lily se movió de su hombro a su oído y le dijo para que solo él oyera:

- Te quiero.

Aun en el abrazo, James abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ya le había dicho eso antes. Pero había algo en este "te quiero" que no era como los anteriores y no pensaba que tuviese que ver con el hecho de que su padre hubiese muerto.

Desconcertado, el chico se separo y la miro.

- Yo a vos. –Contesto James en voz queda.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y se dirigió al asiento frente suyo. Susy, sentada a su lado, la miraba atenta.

- Hola Su, me alegra verte.

- Yo a usted, señorita. Está muy bella.

- Gracias, vos también. –respondió la bruja con una sonrisita y un guiño divertido.

La elfina sonrió y James vio como el rubor le subía por las mejillas.

James se sentó y sin prestar atención, se tocó la cara que estaba caliente.

Queriendo ocultar su propio rubor, James bajo la cabeza y volvió a agarrar la taza del té para llevársela a los labios.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera tocar su boca, su madre extendió la mano y le pego un sonoro manotazo en la muñeca que lo dejo picando allí donde la piel le había tocado.

Volteando la vista hacia Dorea y frunciendo el cejo, volvió a dejar la taza en el platito, esta vez más delicadamente, y se froto exageradamente la muñeca.

Su madre no le hizo caso y rodando los ojos, miro al resto de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

- Les quiero agradecer a todos por estar acá acompañándonos a los chicos y a mí. Significa mucho para todos nosotros y sabemos que vamos a estar en buena compañía el resto del largo día que nos espera.

La mesa murmuro sus agradecimientos y en cuanto Dorea tomo una tostada, comenzó el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio, y a pesar que James había despertado con el estómago cerrado como los días anteriores, ver a Lily le había renovado un poco el apetito, por lo que por primera vez en casi una semana, podía saborear la comida, más allá de solo masticar y tragar los bocados.

El desayuno no se extendió demasiado, y para cuando Susy termino de regañar a James mientras le acomodaba el saco que había bajado con magia desde su cuarto, sonó la bocina del auto que los llevaría al cementerio privado que se encontraba dentro de las hectáreas que poseían los Potter.

Uno por uno, enfilaron por la puerta del comedor, luego la de entrada y finalmente hacia la limusina negra que esperaba afuera.

Era una mañana nublada, no muy común en el mes de marzo pero que si correspondia a la ocasión.

El cementerio no estaba lejos si iban en auto, por lo que llegaron a los pocos minutos. Allí ya se habían reunido la mayoría de las personas que iban a asistir. Ninguno estaba sentado en las múltiples sillas forradas de terciopelo bordo que había frente un ataúd blanco y elegante con la tapa abierta, pero cuando terminaron de bajar todos del auto, la gente comenzó a posicionarse cada uno en el lugar donde estaba su nombre impreso en las pequeñas tarjetas blancas ubicadas sobre los asientos.

Remus, Lily, Peter y Susy, dejaron que Sirius, James y Dorea se adelantaran. Sin dudarlo, Sirius arrastro a último momento a la elfina y casi se la lleva volando para posicionarla a su lado.

- Vos te quedas conmigo.

Susy, que ya estaba con los ojos empañados, asintió con la cabeza de manera efusiva mientras sostenía un pañuelo blanco de lunares rojos en la nariz. Los tres caminaron por el pasillo de sillas hasta las filas delanteras y los demás los siguieron solo unos segundos después.

Dorea soltó las manos de los jóvenes que había estado sosteniendo en el camino, para acercarse a Dumbledore que también se encontraba adelante de todo y se había alzado para abrazar a la mujer.

En voz baja, su madre susurro:

- Gracias por venir, Albus.

- Es un honor, querida.

El anciano le sostuvo las manos en una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra les daba suaves palmaditas a las de la mujer. Juntos, se sentaron un al lado del otro.

La madre de James era tocada desde atrás por compañeros de trabajo de Charlus. No había mucha gente en la ceremonia. Solo dos sets de cinco sillas cada una y tres líneas de asientos a cada lado del pasillo. La mayoría saludo con ojos llorosos y asentimientos a Dorea que volvía a tener las manos unidas a James.

Sirius y Susy se sentaron en las sillas restantes del frente con Remus, Peter, Lily y una pareja mayor en la de atrás.

James vio como el ahora nuevo director del departamento de aurors y mejor amigo de su padre, John Green, comenzaba a hablar, pero no oyó nada. Así fue con cada una de las personas que iban hacia el atril a un costado del ataúd y decían sus discursos. Solo oyó algunas palabras al azar. Valentía. Amor. Agudeza.

Pero sabía que si prestaba atención, se iba a terminar enojando y realmente no quería agregarlo al resentimiento y la amargura que lo había acosado desde su cumpleaños.

A pesar de eso, sabía que nada de lo que dijesen, iba a ser suficiente para describir lo increíble que había sido su padre. De repente, la mano de su madre desapareció, e hizo que su atención se despertara y se dirigiera hacia ella que ya estaba parada en el atril.

La vio con los ojos rojos pero, increíblemente, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Con voz firme, comenzó a hablar:

- No hay palabras que puedan describir lo increíble que fue Charlus para mí. Ese Potter me dio muchos dolores de cabeza solo comparables con los que me dieron los dos de mis hijos. -Diciendo esto, miro a James y a Sirius, que no pudieron reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se arrastró por sus labios. -Era testarudo, tenía todo hecho un desorden en su lado de la habitación y siempre se olvidaba de nuestro aniversario. No solo eso, sino que también olvidaba el hecho que soy una friolenta increíble y siempre me llevaba de vacaciones a los lugares más helados del planeta.

La gente rio, entre lágrimas y mocos.

- Si, mi esposo era un hombre distraído. Y también era el amor de mi vida. Charlus se quedó conmigo en los momentos más difícil de nuestra relación. Siempre hizo lo posible por hacer lo correcto y eso es algo que siempre me dio orgullo. Luchaba con candidez y no se rendía hasta que había logrado lo que quería. Un rasgo que mi hijo James heredo. Charlus fue el que me animo a seguir intentando quedar embarazada, cuando yo ya estaba cansada y me quería dar por vencida. Y gracias a eso, pude tener a un precioso, y tan loco como su padre, niño.

James sonrió, y escucho como detrás de él, las personas se sorbían la nariz.

- Charlus fue un padre dedicado, siempre preocupado por sus hijos y un esposo increíble. En casa va a ser difícil no notar su ausencia. Pero siempre vamos a recordarlo por las mejores cosas que hizo, que fue amar a su familia con todo el corazón.

Al terminar, a su madre se le quebró la voz. Bajo del atril enjugándose las lágrimas y James se paró para ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo cuando la mujer casi se tropieza. Los aplausos de la gente sonaron entusiasmados, y los sollozos de muchos, incluida Susy, fuertes.

El chico rodeo los hombros de su madre, mientras Remus, Peter y Sirius se paraban de sus asientos e iban juntos hacia el atril.

- Esto no puede ser bueno... - susurro James, haciendo que su madre soltara una risita.

- El señor Potter siempre fue bueno conmigo cuando otros me ignoraban. -dijo Peter

- Me dio consejo cuando me sentí perdido. -continuó Remus

- Y me ayudo a coquetear con chicas, cuando no sabía explotar mis atributos naturales. -termino Sirius, guiñando un ojo al público y sacando una risa a todos, incluida Lily a la que James escucho sorberse la nariz y decir en voz baja:

- Idiota...

- El señor Potter fue una persona increíble y siempre podíamos ver como se preocupaba por todos. -dijo Peter

- Y nunca sin perder el sentido del humor o ponerse pesimista... –siguió Remus.

- El señor Potter, -dijo Sirius, de repente poniéndose serio y mirando hacia abajo para luego dirigirse a Dorea y James. -y junto con su hijo y esposa, me dieron el hogar que jamás tuve. Es algo por lo que siempre voy a estar agradecido y nada va a ser suficiente para pagarles por la cantidad de cariño que me otorgaron.

- Por eso queríamos mostrar hoy, como sentimos que alguien tan genial, y bueno se haya ido, pero sabemos que en nosotros y en su familia dejo una huella que jamás se va a borrar. -Finalizo Remus con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Los tres bajaron del atril con lágrimas en los ojos, y tanto James como su madre se alzaron de sus asientos para abrazar a cada uno. James les dio unas palmadas en la espalda y les agradeció a Remus y Peter. Cuando toco el turno de Sirius, lo apretó fuerte y le dijo:

- No quiero oírte decir nada sobre que no nos podes pagar lo suficiente. No me debes nada, pulgoso.

- Aun así, gracias.

Dorea también saludo a los tres chicos de manera más delicada y dejo que se volvieran sentar.

Finalmente, James se dirigió al atril. No había preparado absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho. Pero quería decir algo. Aun se sentía enojado y la tristeza que infundía la ceremonia, no hacía nada para apaciguar ese sentimiento. Por lo que nuevamente, el atril fue ocupado.

- Mi padre... -vacilo. Tenía pensado decir todo lo que había estado pensando. Todo el enojo que había estado acumulando. El resentimiento. Decir que no le importaba nada de lo que hubiese hecho en vida, que haberse muerto era una mierda y que lo odiaba por ello. Pero supo que lastimaría mucho a su madre y que realmente no tenía sentido, por lo que opto por otra cosa.

- Voy a extrañarlo siempre. Pero murió haciendo lo que amaba y por lo que creía correcto. Yo solo puedo aspirar a que cuando me toque mi momento de estirar la pata, sea de esa manera, en mi opinión muy noble y solamente comparable a sacrificarse por tus seres amados. Lo cual, de hecho, también lo hizo. ¡Ja! Ya me gano de mano, ¿ven?

La gente sonrió y James vio como Sirius fruncía el ceño confundido. Lily lo miraba con cara de póker, la nariz roja y el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas. Pero le aseguro el haber hecho lo correcto al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

Dio las gracias, y se volvió a sentar. Su madre le apretó la rodilla mientras Sirius se inclinaba y le decía en voz baja:

- Mentiste en el funeral de tu padre, te vas a ir al infierno.

- Callate, lo hice por mamá.

- Aun así, infierno.

Dumbledore se acercó al atril, pero a diferencia de todos, no se subió. Mirando a la gante, dijo su discurso al que James le hubiese gustado prestar más atención y finalmente dio por finalizada esa parte de la ceremonia. Invito a los que quisieran a acercarse a su padre, que lo hiciesen y así despedirse con él.

Varias personas se levantaron e hicieron cola para acercarse al cuerpo. Dorea se posó a un extremo del ataúd, estrechando y recibiendo los abrazos de las personas que le decían cuanto lo sentían o que simplemente sonreían con compasión.

Al pasar, también se acercaban a James que aún estaba sentado, y le apretaban el hombro dándole sus condolencias. El chico detestaba esas miradas. Esos tonos de pena. Asentía ante sus gestos y palabras, pero no respondía.

Cuando la gente terminaba de mostrar sus respetos, se juntaban en grupos de conocidos y se quedaban hablando, haciendo que el silencio que había reinado momentos antes, se disipara en una nube de conversaciones murmuradas.

Cuando James noto que todos estaban distraídos y que nadie le prestaba atención, se paró de su asiento y se acercó lentamente al ataúd. Su madre aún estaba al lado, y fijo la vista en su hijo que se acercaba con pasos dudosos. Le extendió la mano, la cual el joven tomo, y se la apretó, para luego alejarse a hablar con Dumbledore y John.

La última vez que se había fijado, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Lily estaban hablando algo alejados de los demás, por lo que James cerro la distancia entre el cuerpo y se acercó.

Dentro, estaba Charlus Potter, aun con su pelo negro y apenas canoso; aun con sus lentes, vestido con un traje parecido al de James y que su hijo le había visto usar centenares de veces.

Parecía dormido, en paz. Como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar y gritara: "¡Es una broma, Jamie! Te agarre otra vez jajajaj"

Pero el color blanco grisáceo de su piel resalto lo inevitable. Que nunca jamás volvería a hablarle, ni jugarle bromas de mal gusto. Que nunca más volvería a retarlo, ni darle un consejo, o una palmada en la espalda.

Y de pronto, vio la mancha de tinta azul que le había hecho a ese traje cuando tenía nueve años, mientras dibujaba. Una mancha que no se había borrado ni con el hechizo más potente de Susy, ni con todos los productos muggles con los que intento su madre. Una mancha por la que James había estado tan aterrorizado de que su padre la descubriera, que cuando finalmente lo hizo, se puso a temblar y se largó a llorar. Eso no era algo no muy común en él, ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos de infancia, por lo que Charlus se había alarmado.

Recordó como su padre lo había alzado en sus brazos, acariciado el cabello y pedido que se calmara.

Flash Back

_- Jajaj, James hijo, no te pongas así._

_- Pero tú traje... y es tu favorito... y lo arruine... perdón. – respondió el niño entre lágrimas e hipidos._

_Su padre le sonrió con una calidez que hizo que parara el llanto y le dijo con diversión:_

_- Fue un accidente nada más. Esas cosas pasan. No se puede estar pendiente de todo como tu madre pretende ser. Además, creo que queda bien, ¿no? Le da un toque más... Potter._

_James sonrió aun con los ojos húmedos, abrazo a su padre por el cuello mientras éste le devolvía el gesto..._

Fin Flash Back

El recuerdo se desvaneció con la rapidez en la que había llegado y en ese momento, el vacío se llenó tan rápido de lágrimas que James apenas pudo contener como éstas caían libres al fin, liberándolo de una presión que no sabía que tenía en el pecho. Con la mano izquierda, se agarró del borde del ataúd y comenzó a llorar como había querido hacerlo todos esos días.

James comenzó a sollozar en silencio de una manera que le dolían los pulmones haciendo que se le cortase la respiración.

Sin previo aviso, una pequeña mano se deslizo por la suya que aun colgaba a un lado, y se la apretó.

James interrumpió un llanto solo para voltear a su costado derecho y ver como Lily se había parado hombro con hombro y en una pose firme y segura, a pesar de que todavía tenía la nariz roja, los labios hinchados y las marcas de lágrimas en su cara.

Miraba al frente, pero cuando noto la mirada del chico, lo observó con calidez y para su gran alivio, no encontró pena en sus ojos, sino empatía. Algo que necesitaba más que la lastima.

La chica reafirmo su agarre en la mano de James y éste se la apretó, dándole a entender que entendía. Que sabía que ella estaba para él.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al frente y aunque sentía que no quería sentir el tacto de nadie, Lily comprobó ser una increíble ayuda para sus pulmones, que dejaron de respirar entrecortadamente, y volvieron a la normalidad. O al menos lo más normal que pueden estar cuando se está llorando apasionadamente.

Con un último suspiro, James dejo caer las últimas lágrimas y se soltó del agarre de la chica. A pesar de que le había hecho bien, todavía no se sentía preparado para estar a su alrededor.

No podía explicarlo. Por un lado le hacía increíblemente bien, y por el otro, le hacía sentirse culpable no solo por la sensación increíble, si no más que nada porque no se consideraba merecedor del amor que le daba. No ahora. No cuando se sentía tan miserable y enojado. Cuando no era capaz de corresponderle de la misma manera.

Entonces se alejó susurrando un "Gracias" y se fue caminando sólo de vuelta a su casa por el pasto y no por el camino que habían ido con el auto.

Anduvo en silencio unos minutos, para luego comenzar a escuchar unas pisadas ligeras detrás suyo que se acercaban cada vez más rápido.

James no volteo, espero o se detuvo. Siguió caminando, con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que no quería hablar con nadie.

- ¡James! -Grito Lily a tan solo unas zancadas de él.

El joven siguió caminando.

- ¡James! ¡Espera! -Volvió a intentar la chica sin generar cambios.

- Mierda James, ¿podes dejar de ser tan dramático?

Y lo logro.

James se frenó en seco y luego de un segundo se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a una Lily que se paraba frente a él, agitada y jadeando.

Cuando se detuvo, el joven contesto airado:

- ¿Dramático? ¿Yo estoy siendo dramático? ¿Siquiera te estas escuchando, Evans?

Lily se encogió ante la mención de su apellido, pero se recompuso rápidamente y no se dejó amedrentar

- Me escucho perfectamente, a diferencia tuya que obviamente no estas ni viéndote. Caminando solo, manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Merlín, Potter, pensé que tenías más estilo...

James bufo enojado. No podría creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Sé que no sos corta, así que deja de hacerte y mira a tu alrededor.

- ¡Vos deja de actuar como una pobre víctima, James!

- ¡Mi puto papá se murió! ¿Vas enserio? –Exclamo el joven arrojando las manos al aire y acercándose a la chica.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!

- ¡A que te réferis entonces!

- ¡A esa culpa estúpida que sentís! Dejate consolar, mierda. ¡Enojate, insulta, arranca plantas, rompe la porcelana de tu madre, pero por dios, dejate consolar!

James abrió la boca pero se calló. Lo que sea que hubiese estado a punto de decir, murió en su garganta.

- Y cerra la boca que aún no termine de hablar, James Potter. -dijo Lily en tono firme. El chico la cerró rápidamente y ella asintió satisfecha.

- Sabes, pensé que cuando llegara, vería a un James que haría el discurso más inapropiado del mundo de los funerales. Que tal vez se pondría a insultar a su padre muerto de una manera tan descabellada que directamente lo arrastrarían fuera de la ceremonia. Pero mira la sorpresa que me llevo al ver a un idiota en tu cuerpo, dando el discurso más falso que escuche en mi vida. Y me gusta la política James, así que escuche muchos de esos. Se ver uno cuando lo oigo.

James frunció el ceño y dijo ofendido:

- ¿Te pensas que mentí?

- ¡Que no termine! Y no, no pienso que mentiste. Pero definitivamente sé que no era eso lo que sentías. Vi la furia brillar en tus ojos justo antes de que se apagara en el momento idiota que decidiste no decir nada de lo que verdaderamente sentías.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡No podía hacerle eso a mi mamá!

- Tu madre es Dorea Potter, James. Podría haberlo soportado. Ella misma me dijo que esperaba un berrinche. Lo cual hubiera sido la reacción normal de un adolecente en duelo.

- No conoces a mi madre. Y no me conoces a mí.

- Si te conozco. Y lo poco que se de tu madre basta para que sepa que tengo razón.

James no quería admitirlo, así que siguió hablando.

- ¿Entonces que querías, eh? ¿Que hiciera un escándalo? ¡Pensé que era eso lo que te había impedido salir conmigo en quinto!

- ¡No, lo que me impedía salir con vos era que no dejabas de molestar a mi mejor amigo sin razón alguna! -exclamó Lily extendiendo los brazos a los costados y mirándolo enojada. Suspirando, los bajo lentamente y lo observo intensamente.- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y si James, la gracia de venir a un funeral, es para decir lo que sentís. Aunque vaya a ser un escándalo, vale igual porque era tu papá y simplemente está bien. Por dios, ¿sabes lo que hice yo en el funeral de la muerte de mis padres? Si, lo sabes. Vos estabas. Comencé a reírme como una lunática, y a insultar a Voldemort, a contar como Petunia me había vetado de los bienes de mi madre. Y se sintió bien. Porque era eso lo que quería y sentía.

James lo recordó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en su mente a una Lily con los ojos rojos, riéndose sola un atril parecido al que habían subido hoy todos. No había ido mucha gente al funeral de sus padres. Solo su hermana con su esposo y unos muggles amigos de sus padres, que cuando Lily empezó a casi gritar insultos a un tal Voldemort, no hicieron más que mirarse, negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros ante el nombre más temido del momento.

- Ahh, sí. ¿Cómo te acordes eh? Hoy yo esperaba poder reírme en venganza, pero nooo. Todo lo que obtengo en un discurso careta. Lo único real que vi en esa ceremonia de parte tuya; lo único que demostraste hacia el hombre que había en ese ataúd, fueron esas lágrimas. Después no sé qué te paso, que te alejaste, de nuevo, y me dejaste porque tenes algún estúpido sentimiento de culpa.

- Vos no sabes na-

- No te atrevas a decir que no se nada porque te conozco bien, James Potter. Sé que no queres que no te toque porque te sentís culpables. No entiendo bien todavía de qué, pero sé que es así.

James exhalo ruidosamente y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Y bien? Tengo razón, ¿no?

- Sí, tenes razón. -Se obligó a admitir el chico, aun mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Así que sabes que vas a hacer ahora? Vas a decirme a mí todo lo que sentís. Lo que verdaderamente sentís.

- ¿Cómo? -Pregunto el joven frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la chica, que lo observaba desafiante, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

- Mira, entiendo que no quisieras hacer un lio en la ceremonia. Me parece una mierda, pero lo entiendo. Pero tenes que descargarte hoy. Al menos conmigo. Yo voy a poder soportarlo, te lo prometo.

- No. No voy a hacerlo solamente porque vos queres probar algún punto... -dijo el chico, y comenzó a darse la vuelta otra vez para volver a la casa. Pero Lily lo tomo del brazo de manera brusca y lo volteo hacia ella de nuevo.

- ¡Ai por dios! ¡James, decime que sentís! ¿Estás enojado? ¿Eh? ¿Queres que todo el mundo se vaya a la mierda? ¿Pensas que es una verdadera garcha que tu papá esté muerto y esos enfermos sigan vivos? Dale, decime. ¡Decime! -Con cada pregunta y término de frase, Lily le daba empujoncitos en el pecho que lo movían hacia atrás. Al principio James intento ignorarla y darse la vuelta, pero rápidamente lo que le decía lo empezó a hartar, por lo que le detuvo las manos en el último empujón, las soltó y exclamo furioso:

- ¿Queres que te lo diga? ¡SI! ES TODO UNA MIERDA, Y MI VIEJO ESTA MUERTO. ¡Y ESE HIJO DE PUTA SIGUE AHI, MATANDO A MUCHOS OTROS VIEJOS Y VIEJAS DE PENDEJOS QUE NO CONOZCO! ¡Y NO SE QUE HACER AHORA PORQUE EL HIJO DE PUTA SE MUERE Y ME DEJA SIN GUIA! ¿QUERES SABER LO QUE SIENTO, LILIANE?

- ¡SI! ¿QUE SENTIS CON TODA ESA GENTE QUE ESTA ALLÁ?

- ¡PIENSO QUE NADIE LOCONOCIA!

- ¿Y QUE MAS?

- QUE ODIO SUS MIRADAS DE MIERDA, QUE TODAS LAS PALABRAS SON VACIAS Y SIN SENTIDO.

- ¡QUE MAS, JAMES! ¿QUE MAS?

- ME SIENTO FRUSTRADO Y ENOJADO, Y LO PEOR, ES QUE ME SIENTO SOLO. PORQUE EL HIJO DE PUTA VA Y SE MUERE Y NOS DEJA A MI MAMÁ Y A MI SOLOS.

- ¡SEGUÍ!

- ¡ERA MUY VIEJO! ¡SE TENDRIA QUE HABER RETIRADO HACE AÑOS! PERO NOOOO, TENIA QUE SEGUIR LUCHANDO, ¿NO? NO PODIA QUEDARSE EN CASA DONDE ESTARIA SEGURO.

- ¡¿QUE MAS?!

- ERA UN EGOISTA, PORQUE AHORA YO QUE HAGO, ¿EH? ¿COMO AYUDO A MI MAMÁ? ¿COMO HAGO PARA MATAR A ESE ASESINO ENFERMO? ¿Y SABES QUE ES LO PEOR?

- ¿QUE?

- QUE TE AMO. TE AMO Y ME HACES TAN BIEN PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ME HAGAS BIEN PORQUE ESTOY TAN PUTAMENTE FURIOSO Y LLENO DE MIERDA EN ESTE MOMENTO, QUE NO VOY A SER DULCE. TE VOY A HACER MIERDA Y VOY A ENOJARME ASÍ HASTA QUE PUEDA LIDIARLO DE OTRA FORMA. ASI QUE NO PUEDO DEJARTE QUE VIVAS ESTO CONMIGO. NO PUEDO.

James vio como la sonrisa de Lily se esfumaba poco a poco, y era remplazada por una mueca de ceño fruncido y mirada asesina.

- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO PODES DECIDIR POR MI? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY ACA PARA QUE PUTEES Y TE DESCARGUES? ¿POR QUE TE PENSAS QUE LO HAGO? ¿PORQUE SOS EL POBRECITO HIJO SIN PAPÁ? ¡NO, IMBECIL! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! Y TE NECESITO CUERDO, AUNQE SEA UN CUERDO ENOJADO. ASI QUE SACA TODA LA MIERDA, Y DESPUES PODREMOS HABLAR TRANQUILOS.

De pronto, todo quedo en silencio. Ambos respiraban agitada y ruidosamente.

James no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. La sangre le fluía por todo el cuerpo y vio como las mejillas de Lily estaban sonrosadas de los gritos. El pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente al compás de su respiración agitada. Él mismo se sentía así, con las pulsaciones a mil.

Sin pensarlo, ambos se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente. Luego de un minuto, pararon y juntaron las frentes, ahora agitados por otra razón. Con los ojos cerrados, James susurro un gracias y Lily rio suavemente.

- Tarado...

- ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme? -pregunto James, aun si mirarla y posando sus manos debajo de su mandíbula, por detrás de su cuello y con las palmas en las mejillas. Noto las lágrimas de la chica sobre la piel de sus manos, y se las limpio con los pulgares.

- Cuando dejes de decir estupideces, tal vez.

Escuchándose recuperar el aliento, se quedaron callados.

- ¿Con que me amas, eh? –susurro James, sin reprimir la sonrisa que le invadía el rostro.

Oyó la risa de su novia que fue como música en sus oídos.

- Yo debería estar preguntando lo mismo…

- Si, bueno. No pretendía decírtelo así. Pero vos medio como que me lo sacaste a golpes.

- Jajaja, perdón. Yo tampoco planeaba decírtelo de ésta manera.

El chico sonrió y la beso aun con los ojos cerrados. Se separó de la boca de la chica, sintiendo sus propias lagrimas rodar hacia su mentón y perderse en el césped verde bajo sus pies.

- No sé qué voy a hacer sin él, Lils...

- Ya lo vas a averiguar. Y yo voy a estar a tu lado para cuando lo hagas. Solo que... no me alejes más, James.

- Sí, lo prometo.

Se quedaron así en silencio hasta que abrieron los ojos y James le dijo despacio y en voz baja.

- Lo extraño

Ella le sonrió

- No esperes mucho menos.

- Y se supone que sos mi novia...

- Por eso te digo como son las cosas. Vas a estar mejor, amor.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- Te amo. –Las palabras abandonaron la boca del chico, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Vio como la cara de Lily se iluminaba en una sonrisa hermosa.

- Yo te amo a vos.

- No sabes lo increíble que es oírte decir eso y poder decirlo yo mismo…

Lily alzo la cabeza, besándolo suavemente. Corto, pero dulce.

Se separaron, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasto.

- Sé que es un momento terrible, pero feliz cumpleaños.

James soltó una carcajada

- Dios Lils, aprende a leer el ambiente.

- Claro que lo podemos festejar cuando estés listo.-Continuó la chica ignorando el comentario de James.- Tengo un muy buen regalo para vos. Implica poca ropa y una noche de madrugada.

- Mmm, creo que me va a gustar. –dijo en tono pícaro el chico, inclinándose hacia ella y estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sí? No creo que sepas de los que estoy hablando. ¡Spoiler alert! Son dos entradas para David Bowie

- ¿Enserio?

- No

- Ah...

- ¡No suenes tan aliviado! ¡El señor Bowie es genial! –Exclamo Lily, separándose y mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

- Lo que digas.

- Ahora olvídate de que te dé tu verdadero regalo.

La chica se adelantó mirando hacia delante con el mentón hacia arriba. James la alcanzo en dos pasos y en tono lastimoso le dijo:

- No, no perdón

- Olvidate. Insultas a Bowie, me insultas a mí

- Lils...

El joven empleo en ella esa mirada de ciervo tierno que siempre le servía para salirse con la suya.

- No, esa mirada no va a funcionar conmigo. Me hice inmune a los 15 años.

- Está bien...

James bajo la cabeza e hizo un puchero demasiado exagerado. Lily rodó los ojos.

- Son dos entradas para Led Zeppelín.

- ¿¡Enserio!? –Exclamó el chico.

- Si –respondió Lily con una sonrisa

- ¡Te amo!

James la tomo por cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras ella reía y le pedía que parara.

- ¡James, no se supone que te veas tan feliz en el funeral de tu papá!

El chico la bajo y la volvió a tomarla de la mano, mirando a los lados para comprobar que nadie los había estado viendo.

Con una carcajada de su novia, James camino de la mano de Lily, sintiéndose mejor de lo que jamás pensó que se sentiría nunca. Y sabía que no sería fácil o rápido.

Pero había gente con él y mientras Lily estuviera a su lado para darle un sacudón como el de ese día de vez en cuando, todo saldría bien. Sí, todo saldría bien.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima

Twilight-hp


End file.
